remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Antarctica
Seen in: “Trial by Combat”, “The Perfect Warrior” *Previous: Battle of Mars *Next: Fourth Battle of Venus *War: Neosapien War *Year: 2120 *Location: Earth *Tactical victory: Exofleet, Pirate Clans *Strategic victory: Exofleet, Pirate Clans *Objective **Exofleet: destroy Neo Warrior and Neo Lord facility **Pirate Clans: destroy Neo Warrior and Neo Lord facility **Neosapien Commonwealth: defend Neo Warrior and Neo Lord facility *Factions **Exofleet **Pirate Clans **Neosapien Commonwealth *Commanding officer **Exofleet: J.T. Marsh, Avery F. Butler **Pirate Clans: **Neosapien Commonwealth: Praetorius *Units **Exofleet: Able Squad, Charlie Company, Fox Squad, Fox Company **Pirate Clans: **Neosapien Commonwealth: Neo Lords, Neo Warriors *Casualties **Exofleet: Fox Squad, Fox Company **Pirate Clans: **Neosapien Commonwealth: facility heavily damaged History Fox Squad and Fox Company had been sent to Antarctica to destroy a Neosapien genetics facility. The facility was abandoned and Yuri Stavrogan ordered a retreat realizing the location was a trap. With the exception of Stavrogan, the entire force was destroyed by a Neo Warrior attack. Winfield told Marsh that Able Squad was being sent to destroy the facility since he believed that the Neosapien Genetic Engineering projects were being heavily upgraded to create a special type of Neosapien. On Antarctica, Marsh stated that they would set up a sensor grid and track the Neosapien supply convoys. Marsh and Kaz Takagi were attacked by Neo Warriors and Marsh was captured. Stavrogan, now in command, stated they would wait for the supply convoy to arrive before taking action. Marsh was taken the to genetics facility and told to fight a Neo Lord with a fully armed E-Frame. During the fight Marsh was shocked that the Neo Lord was resistent to every attack he attempted. He finally fled in the tunnel system. There he was attacked by another Neo Lord. He saved by Galba, who feared that Phaeton's leadership would destroy Terran and Neosapien alike. Tracking Marsh's E-frame, Able Squad traveled to the facility. Marsh contacted them and left his communications system on to serve as a tracking signal. Butler and Charlie Company had arrived and tracked Marsh's signal. Marsh, attempting to escape the facility, had been shot down by a Rocket-propelled grenade. But, the Neo Lords were ordered to defend the perimeter from Able Squad. At the same time theJumptroops from Charlie Company began their assault. The Exofleet units divided into 2 sections. The E-frames would engage in aerial combat while the jumptroops combated the ground counterattack. Marsh contacted Able Squad and said he would use a Fusion Pack to destroy the thermal plant. He ordered that the E-frames and jumptroops were to retreat. Locating the thermal plant, he activated the fusion pack's self-destruct system. As he attempted to escape, the pack detonated and the power generators were destroyed. Stavrogan, using a loophole, led DeLeon and Marsala on a rescue mission. Praetorius, informed of the intrusion and the total failure of the defense systems, sent the Neo Lords instead. Marsh was rescued and all the pursuing Neo Lords were killed in the explosion. With the destruction of the thermal plant, the unfinished Neo Lords were killed. Praetorius told Galba that a new genetics center would be constructed since the Antarctic facility had been exposed. Category:Battles